My Randomness
by The King of Awesome
Summary: Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei have taken away all of Duo's play things, now Duo will play really big pranks on all of them, but what will they be? Now it is chapter five and i'm all done! COMPLETED! YAY!
1. The Plan

TNSH: Hola! this is something that i came up with just a couple minutes ago... hope you like it! i have very bad randomness things too, so please review! Duo, if you don't mind, please do the disclaimer..

Duo: TNSH does not own Gundam Wing. If she did, then run for your lives...

The Plan.

Duo sat on the couch with nothing to do. The other four pilots took away anything to do with fun. They said it caused too much trouble for them. Duo didn't believe a word they said. He decided to play a lot more pranks on them.

_This will get them for sure...MUHAHAHAHA! _

"MUHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone looked at Duo.

"You okay Duo?" Quatre asked. He was also against taking away Duo's things because he knew that Duo would be even more hyper than ever.

"Ya, swell!" He put on a big grin.

"Ya, as swell as Duo can get." Wufei said quietly to himself.

"I'm going to my room! See ya later!" He smiled and dashed up the stairs in their new hideout. Heero, who was typing on his laptop, looked up. He scanned the room for Duo but didn't find him.

"Baka." He went back to his laptop. Trowa stood up from the comfy chair and left.

While back to Duo...

"I shall be the Supreme Ruler of this place soon... MUHAHAHA!" he smirked. "First on my list shall be Hee-chan." Then he started on his prank for the perfect solder.

TNSH: Sorry that this was short! (i can't write long material) So review to tell me if i should keep on going or what! Take care!


	2. Getting Back at Heero

TNSH: Hi! it's me again! i may only have 2 reviews right now, but hey! it's a start! i feel so proud! i never knew that i could right like this! huggles duo plushie okay, Hee-chan shall do my disclaimer...

Heero: TNSH does not own Gundam Wing. If she did, then Relena would die(thank god!) and all of the pilots would never wear a shirt, and Duo might not wear anything at all...

TNSH: Oh! and sorry for not putting it in the last chappie (Duo: air head) but stuff in italics is thoughts! gomen!

Getting Back at Heero.

A couple hours later, Duo called Heero from the stairs.

"HEE-CHAN! I NEED HELP WITH THIS!" Duo had to suppress a laugh that was begging to come out when he heard Heero come up the stairs. He ran into his room, which he also shared with Heero.

"What is it baka?" Heero opened the door to see Duo in the one of the most sex-appealing outfit alive for men. It consisted of a shirt that went only to the middle of his chest, fishnets for sleeves, really short shorts which you could easily see the bottom of his butt, knee high boots, and had a dog collar on with spikes. He had his braid on his shoulder and he was playing with it, really trying to get him turned on. Of course it was all black so pink wasn't an issue. (a/n: THANK GOD!) He had a very suggestive look on his face.

"D...Duo?" Heero stuttered, which he didn't do a lot.

"I'm just looking at you Hee-chan. What's wrong with that?" His eyes had the most innocent, yet very suggestive look. Heero felt his pants getting a little too tight.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Heero asked the braided man.

"I knew that you would like it..." he said and walked towards the speechless pilot.

"Duo? What are you..." he was cut off by Duo's lips. They stayed like that for a couple minutes and then Duo broke the kiss.

"I'll be back..." He said then left to the bathroom where phase two was well hidden.

"Are you sure he really wants me?" Asked the phase two a.k.a. Relena.

"Of course he does... Just put this on..." He said and gave Relena a copy of his outfit except that it was all pink.

"Okay!" She smiled happily and ran to 'her new found love'.

_Piece of cake...hehehe. When Heero sees Relena he'll kill her so then I will have my revenge on both of them... _

He stopped Relena before she went to him.

"Wait just a moment. Stand right in front of the bathroom door." Duo flashed a smile. Relena did what she was told.

"Oh Hee-Chan! Turn off the lights and I'll be there!"

"Hn." Was all he got but he saw the lights flicker off.

"Okay Relena. I'm going to braid your hair and then you can go in there." She nodded and let him braid her hair.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She smiled.

"Don't talk to him unless he says 'I love you.' Got that?" She nodded and went in there.

A couple minutes later, and Duo out of the skimpy outfit, a gun was fired.

_MUHAHAHAHA! Relena is dead and I got back at Heero!_ He laughed quietly to himself.

"MAXWELL! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Duo smiled and ran away to a tree house next door and began to plan on a prank to do for Trowa.

_Hehe... Now what to do with Trowa?_

TNSH: I WROTE SOMETHING LONG! YAY! okay i'm happy. Thank you to my 2 reviewers! I feel special cause i killed Relena! i mean, i pictured her in that outfit and i almost barfed! Note to self: Never EVER give that cow of a girl a skimpy outfit, you'll barf! Till next time! Oh, and i need ideas for Trowa's and Quatre's pranks... please and thank you!


	3. Getting Trowa to Faint

TNSH: Hello everyone! i still only have 2 reviews but i don't care! all of you people are missing out! DAMN YOU! takes out big ass sword (the g-boys looked scared)

Duo: um, ya...okay...shakes violently

Wufei: um, i think she's crazier than Relena... looks at wufei

TNSH: YOU MENCHENED RELENA! DIE WUFEI!

Heero, Trowa, Quatre: stares at the fight

Trowa: I'll just do the disclaimers. TNSH does not own Gundam Wing. Be glad she doesn't... shudderes

Quatre :I just wanna thank forgetfull and Yurikitsune for their reviews... she really appreciates it.

Heero: still staring at Hikari and Wufei

Getting Trowa to Faint.

A couple days passed scene that day when Duo pranked Heero. Duo was still hiding out in the tree house and thought of the perfect plan to get back at Trowa. He also decided to not prank Quatre because he disagreed with the whole taking away his stuff. So, he asked the blond man for his help.

"I want you to help me in my next prank against Trowa." Duo said very proud like.

"Why?"

"Cause I need you for a very good, yet very mean prank..." Duo didn't finish.

"What is it?" Quatre asked.

"Glad you agreed!" Duo smiled and whispered his plan to him.

"That is so mean!" Quatre whined.

"I know, but it would be funny to see!" Duo laughed.

"Fine... I'll do it."

"Great to hear it buddy!" He went and hugged Quatre. Two days later Quatre asked Heero and Wufei to go shopping for food that Duo ate all last night. They both sweatdroped. The left, leaving only Trowa, Quatre and Duo in the house.

Duo and Quatre set their plan into motion.

"OMIGOD! TROWA HELP! I THINK...I THINK..." Duo yelled as best as he could.

"What!" Trowa asked almost impatiently and walked into the kitchen. Then he saw what Duo was yelling about. He saw Quatre on the floor, with blood coming from his wrists and neck. Trowa fainted almost instantly. The color of his face left also. Duo snickered. After Trowa fainted, Quatre got up and sighed.

"That was too mean Duo." Quatre was a little mad. This prank had 1: made Trowa faint, and 2: got his clothes all messy with ketchup. Ah yes, the old ketchup scheme. Quatre ran to the bathroom and washed off, while Duo took out a black magic marker and started to color on Trowa's face. 20 minutes later, Trowa woke up and saw the "blood" still on the floor but no Quatre. Instead he found him in the living room with the rest of the gang. Heero looked up at him and snickered a little bit, Wufei held back a laugh, because laughing was not in his character, Quatre and Duo bursted out laughing.

"Now, THAT is some funny shit!" Duo was clutching his sides while Quatre was wiping a tear away.

"What?" he asked. Duo took out a mirror and showed him his face. Trowa's eyes...uh...eye, widened with shock then looked at Duo with anger. Around his eye was a circle with stars around it. He also had those glasses on him. Above his lip was a curly mustache and he lifted his hair and saw that his other eye was all covered in black, making it like he had an eye patch.

"Duo..." was all he said when he turned to the braided american.

"I should leave now... BYE!" he went and ran outside to a different tree house in the town. Don't ask how though...

"Now it's time to get Wufei..." he snickered at that and laughed like an evil genius.

TNSH: So, tell me what you think. This is my longest one yet! yay! just wait for Wuffers...

Wufei: it's WUFEI you onna!

TNSH: twitches what did you say to me? pulls out a sythe

Wufei: nothing...

TNSH: Good! now, go and REVEIW YOUR ASSES OFF!


	4. Wufei Looses His Justice

TNSH: Hi again! Now for the best prank that Duo can do! A prank to Wufei! (wufei is shuddering)

Wufei: THIS IS INJUSTICE!

TNSH: Shut up Wuffers!

Wufei: IT'S WUFEI! WUFEI!

TNSH: Whatever. I would like to thank my two new reviewers An anonymous person, and The Dark Goddess Vynx! All of your reviews make me all warm inside! Wufei should do the disclaimer now...

Wufei: TNSH does not own Gundam Wing. If she ever did, my justice would be gone and the whole world would be in chaos!

TNSH: (glares) Stuff in italics are thoughts.

Wufei Looses His Justice.

After a good week, Duo thought that is was safe to go back to the house. Everyone looked content enough so he slipped upstairs and started to get his plan to go into motion. He snickered.

_I can't for it to be midnight!_ He thought evilly. Okay, now fast forward to midnight...

Duo snuck into Wufei's room and took all of his clothing, even the ones that he was wearing to bed. He got those off with ease, seeing how Wufei was a heavy sleeper. (a/n. If he really isn't a heavy sleeper, then screw you! he is in this fan fic!) Then he went and put them in a tub full of dye. Then he took a hair dyeing set and went back to his room and dyed Wufei's hair. (a/n yes, i know what you have to do to dye hair. just screw the steps right now, or think of them in your head!) Then he went back to where the clothes were and took them all out. Then he put the clothes that were on Wufei back on him. He just heard Wufei snore very loudly.

_Hey! He's the one that snores! They all blamed it on me! Now let's see who snore...hehehehe._ He took out a tape recorder and taped Wufei snoring.

_Let's see Wufei like this prank._ He snickered and left, taking the tape recorder with him.

Now, it's morning...

Duo was downstairs with the rest of the crew, waiting for Wufei to get down. Then, there was a very loud scream.

"MAXWELL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CLOTHES? AND MY HAIR?" Everyone looked at the American.

"I did nothing!" Duo reassured them. Just then, Wufei came down stairs in his usual outfit. Everyone laughed. Wufei glared daggers at Duo.

"THIS IS INJUSTICE!" He yelled while holding his shirt, which was now pink. Everything was pick, including his hair. Duo just laughed and pulled out his tape recorder.

"Everyone, you should hear this!" He announced and pressed play. They heard very loud snoring and some incoherent words. They made out "injustice", and "puppy dog". They all looked at Duo then to Wufei, who was now blushing and looked like he was about to strangle the American who thought it was fun to prank everyone.

"Maxwell, you are so DEAD!" he yelled and took out his katana, or whatever he has for a sword and ran straight towards Duo, who in turn, ran out of the house with Wufei following him.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO WUFFERS!" Duo yelled while running.

"IT'S WUFEI! AND YES YOU DID!" Wufei took a swing at Duo, who now has hidden in a really tight place and Wufei couldn't get to him.

"Damn you Maxwell." He growled and walked away.

"That was close. I should be more careful around Wuffers now." He said to himself.

TNSH: Well, that's it! tell me how you liked it!

Wufei: I'M A PINK PERSON! WTF!

TNSH: You'll live. now review! i'll give you a cookie if you do!


	5. What Goes Around, Comes Around

TNSH: hi and bye! this is the last chappie of my first story! i'm sorry for those who loved it and i never thought that i could get this many reviews! thanks to all of my reviewers! i'll miss you all until i write a new story which is currently in my mind...hehehe...anyways, Quatre here can do the disclaimer, cause he never did one yet...

Quatre: Thanks... TNSH doesn't own Gundam Wing, and i wouldn't mind if she did, then that would mean that i could have Trowa all the time! (squeels like a little girl)

TNSH: um...okay? and again, stuff in italics is thoughts that are being thought of! oh! and all of my reviews get a cookie for being so nice!

What Goes Around, Comes Around.

Duo had finally done it. He had pranked everyone that was in the household and even killed Relena! Yep, after 10 hours of hiding in that really small place away from Wufei and the others, he decided to head home, not knowing of the dangers that lied ahead.

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang...

"We need to prank that braided baka!" Heero said slamming his fist on the table. Everyone stared at him.

"Nani?(1) What did I do?" He looked at the other pilots.

"Nothing!"

"..."

"You...um...nevermind."

"Okay then. We do need to think of something though. I can't let him get away with what he made me do! Uggg." He shivered at the thought of Relena.

"I agree with you all the way!" Trowa said. Now everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked them. They were silent for a while, then Quatre broke the silence.

"You spoke more that 3 words!" he jumped up and down and clung to him. Trowa just looked at him.

"Quatre, this isn't the yaoi fic yet. She's still thinking about it... remember?"

"Oh ya!" Quatre laughed a little. (a/n. NOO! I FORGOT ABOUT THE YAOI! HOW COULD I? oh ya! I'm still thinking of it! hehe. Wufei: you stupid onna! a/n. anyways, back to the story... hehe)

"Anyways... This is what we should do..." Wufei whispered to his comrades... Meanwhile...

"I'm hungry..." Duo thought. "I should get something to eat...like something with a lot of sugar!" He smiled and skipped happily along the road to the nearest candy shop. After 2 hours of eating and buying candy, he left to go home all sugar high like. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Quatre, who smiled,

"Hi Duo! Glad you're back. We're about to have dinner. Come on!" Quatre grabbed Duo's hand and Duo happily applied. When they reached the table, Wufei still was pink, but borrowed some of Heero's clothing, which consisted of a green tee-shirt and blue jeans. He cursed the clothing over and over again. Everyone eyed Duo.

"What? Do i have something on my face?" He asked. When nobody said anything, he left to go to the bathroom. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged it off. When he came back down, everyone got some food and ate. Quatre got everyone some drinks, and put a dissolving sleeping pill in Duo's cup, which was _The Lion King _edition which he bugged Heero to get it for him. (a/n. ya, laugh it up why don't ya? I have a lion king cup and i love it cause the lion king is cool! so BUG OFF!)

"Thanks Quatre!" Duo smiled and drank it down in one gulp, pill and all. Everyone was happy now. All they had to do was wait for it to be night.

A few hours later, Duo became all woozy for no reason... (a/n. we know the reason though) and decided to go to bed. He bid everyone good night and just fell on his bed and snored. (a/n. Yes, even Duo snores as well, but not as loud as Wufei though!) Then, everyone crept in and did things to him... (a/n, and for all you perverts out there, NOT LIKE THAT!) Now it's morning where the birds are all chirping happily and where Duo shot them with Heero's gun because he was cranky and it felt like he had a hangover. When he went into the bathroom, he screamed like a girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(inhales)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His face was covered with make up, from pink eye shadow to pink lipstick. Pink everything! His hair was down, and put into little braids with pink bows on them, and then he looked at his nails... they were pink too. Then he looked at his outfit.

"WTF?" He yelled. He was wearing a pink tube top that came up just above his belly button, and a short pink skirt. His eyes twitched and then he started to run downstairs to strangle everyone, who was now laughing.

"Duo, you make quite the lady." Quatre said.

"Yes you do." Trowa replied.

"Now you really are a weak onna!" Wufei smiled.

"How do you like that?" Heero said, sounding happy with himself. Duo fell to the floor and started to foam at the mouth, along with some twitching.

"We should bring him to the hospital." Quatre said after a minute passed.

"Hn." Heero picked Duo up bridal style, and left. He was still foaming at the mouth.

"Baka." Heero said and laughed a little, then kissed him on the forehead.

TNSH: Wow, my last chappie and it was my longest! wow. but anyways, yep! that's it! and it was my first story, i feel so proud.

Duo: I DON'T! I WAS FOAMING AT THE MOUTH AND HAVING SCEEZERS! or however you spell it!

TNSH: Sorry! I'll be back with a new story! HAHAHA! Now everyone wave bye-bye!

Everyone: (Waves)

(1) Nani means What in japanese, just incase you people didn't know!


End file.
